A known example of a liquid ejecting head is an inkjet head that performs various types of printing by ejecting liquid toward a recording medium. A liquid ejecting head includes a channel member provided with ejection holes, compression chambers, and common channels. A known channel member includes a plurality of metal plates that are stacked together, the metal plates having holes or grooves that constitute channels. The metal plates are bonded together with an adhesive. The metal plates have adhesive receiving grooves arranged so as to surround the holes or grooves to reduce the amount of adhesive that flows into the holes or grooves in the bonding process. The annular receiving grooves are connected to each other (see, for example, PTL 1).
Depending on the arrangement of the channels, even when receiving grooves similar to those described in PTL 1 are to be arranged around the channels, adhesion areas may be reduced as a result of the receiving grooves being close to receiving grooves for nearby channels, or there may not be enough space to arrange the receiving grooves. In particular, restricting portions, which are channels that connect the compression chambers to the common channels, are densely arranged. Therefore, the receiving grooves cannot be arranged so as to surround the restricting portions, and the shape of the channels may be changed due to the adhesive that flows into the channels. In such a case, variations in the channel characteristics of the restricting portions are increased, and variations in the ejection characteristics are increased accordingly.